


Engagement

by Delirioustarot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirioustarot/pseuds/Delirioustarot
Summary: More Technoboo fluff for Valentine's day!
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support, all of y'all have been so positive I actually might cry. The amount of love I have gotten on dance with me and soft storms is so amazing. Just thank you all so much! Xoxo

This was it, the day Techno would finally propose to him. The cat loving, grass block addict he called his boyfriend. The silver ring weighed heavy in quivering hands, the purple gem in the center practically glowing in the moonlight before he awkwardly shoved it in his pockets. He only hoped the other would say yes. He didn't know much about ender traditions, but he did know that the other loved silver. Despite the fear bubbling in his chest like poison at the prospect of opening himself up to such a weakness he knew what he was getting into, and he was more than ready.

From the second Techno saw him in the snow, soft half and half hair feathered out, laughing as if the world wasn't falling apart, he had wanted him. It had taken months of small talk for one another to open up, and even longer to gain his trust, but they both met each other's demands every time. From the war to the aftermath, he knew he wouldn't ever stop loving him. This love is a new thing for him. Years of holding onto people who burned him and everything he stood for left him flinching at the thought. But now he knows love as Ranboo gives it: All sunlight and rose kisses peppering his skin. He is patience and sugar wrapped in living form, Techno cannot even begin to explain the utter warmth the other gives him. 

Braiding stars into his growing hair the other reminds him that he’s a person, and now his alone. He teaches him love without pain, and the hybrid's heart slowly becomes a new home. Chirping giggle is a weakness, enchanting a fragile mind span. Replacing red stains with loving pink smears, he relearns pleasure and pain. His prince is passionate and collected, a combination so unique to learn. Natural and infectious, an addiction he became. And he knew this very well, he would be an amazing husband one day.

It was only fitting to drag him to the same iced over ocean that Techno had stumbled and stuttered a confession at. He held Ranboo’s hand firmly, as if he would lose him the second the grip was loosened. Turning his head to look at the absolutely beautiful man he fell so deeply in love with. Hair was a practically glowing under the full moon; green and red eyes staring into the vast horizon were more stunning than emeralds or rubies; face round and skin fair, with patterns like constellations decorating his face in just a perfect way; lips chapped and well worn, but the pink haired hybrid knew all too well how soft they really were. 

The air was light and crisp guiding fireflies flickering around, it was truly a beautiful night; magical in a sense. Even the voices were nearly silenced, and he knew this was the perfect night. Ranboo turned to him and smiled brightly. Techno wasn’t religious, but he silently thanked whatever higher power that let him get to see that smile.

In secret, he told the stars about the other nearly every night. If Techno had pointed him out, they'd know Ranboo by name. Like clockwork at midnight, he stared at the way the dying candles flames licked up light on the kaleidoscopic skin in prayer. Some days when the younger wouldn’t return home, he would be whispering to the night sky wishes of safety for the other. Confessions of adoration he could never speak, he begged they pass on to the enders dreams. Burning green in envy, Techno would choke as the stars were allowed to see his prince, but not himself. And so when he slept, the extinguished candles carried the smoke as a lullaby. His beloved dancing in his mind, the night blessed him with dreams of only soft white and charcoal curls. Awakened at sunrise with salty eyes, seeing his boyfriend peacefully by his side.

"It’s beautiful tonight, thanks for taking me out," Ranboo’s voice was so soft and deep, Techno practically melted into the ice. He leaned in and kissed the younger cheek, feeling the others soft curled hair tickling his chin. He flushed a beautiful shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Techno couldn't help but notice the firmness of his arms under his black jacket as he did so. The ender hybrid may have looked lanky, but Techno knew full well he could take down an army in minutes, and it showed well in his arms. He was perfect and it was a damn shame he couldn't see that.

"We've been dating for over a year," Techno started,"and I still can't believe that someone as wonderful and handsome as you is mine." Long nails traced over his warm cheeks softly, the ring felt like an anvil, heavy in his coat pocket. Voices screaming and begging to just ask him. Shakily taking a breath, he stepped away from Ranboo slowly, hands shoved in clumsily into his pockets.

His mouth pursed and eyes squinted in confusion. Head tilting, he could see a million thoughts racing in his head, panic flashing in his eyes. Oh beloved, don't ever think Techno could leave you. He is far too weak. Ranboo is all stardust and empathy, with lights in his eyes. Constellations cover his cheeks and he’s traced them so often, he swears to have them memorized. The touch of his hands lay heaven to earth. Techno has been in hell, but Ranboo dug him and graced him in rebirth. Angel's wings, both have sinned so to lack. However Ranboo blesses sunset waves with a halo he waves in contrast. The sun woven in his smile, one look and he’ll melt My love is a king among the universe, and by Ranboo’s side Techno will be knelt. He knew this all too well. 

"Hey, what are you-" Ranboo’s voice was shaky, but the piglin quickly cut him off. Techno held the ring to him, the silver band shaking from the trembling of hands, and his voice matched. 

“If I must confess one thing, it is that I knew I wanted you from the first time we met. The curve of your eyes spiraled like a black hole and I fell in hard. Dizzy and spinning, I angled myself to be with you in any way I could muster. I didn't care about a label, only giving you the happiness that you lacked in luster. Forgive me, my heart is a drunken state and I find myself intoxicated with you always. I've dreamt of you in white and me in black, muttering promises of adoration for life. Ranboo, my prince, I must admit I have loved you from the start. So as we weave our lives together now, I pray that we never unravel apart.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, rushed and jumbled. Heart using his voice to bleed itself dry to the only person he would let destroy him in a moment. He took one more deep breath before continuing. 

"So please. Ranboo, my beloved, will you marry me?" Techno didn't take his eyes off him. A look of shock hit his face followed by a viciously red blush as his hands touched the ring like it would disappear. The function in his lungs seemed to stop as time slowed to a stop as he waited for his answer. Techno could respect if he said no, he would wait for forever. Even if he wanted him now. He just needed the answer, please, Ranboo say someth-

"Yes! Fuck, Techno! Yes!" Hysterical laughing crying combination snapped Techno out of those spiraling thoughts as he finally processed what exactly the other said. And, with quivering hands, didn't hesitate for a second putting that ring on his perfect future husband. 

Techno cupped Ranboo’s face and kissed him like he would lose him. He instinctively kissed right back, gripping so tight the other knew he would bruise. But Techno didn't care, nothing else mattered right now. All that mattered was them. He would let the world crumble at their feet if it meant Ranboo would be his, and, for once, he knew the one he loved would do the same for him.


End file.
